


Five Times Luciel Was a Brat

by lokitty656



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, Pranking, bratty!seven, death mention, i blame my girlfriend for this entire thing, ily babe, luciel goes too far, suggestions of death, vander7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitty656/pseuds/lokitty656
Summary: Vanderwood has to deal with Luciel constantly being a brat. Luckily he knows just how to deal with bratty boyfriends.





	Five Times Luciel Was a Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).



1.

Bright and sunny; a normal day in Korea. Though surprisingly not as hot as expected, something Vanderwood is grateful for. His clothes are very thick, mostly from the armor built into them.

Shame the agency doesn’t have a summer armor, but he’ll put up with the scratchy, hot clothing.

But the one fucking thing he loathes having to deal with is his boyfriend being a fucking brat. A completely fucking unapologetic brat. 

The brat did nothing but make weird animal noises for a solid hour and then ranted about those damn chips? No, he would just tune out his boyfriend’s beautiful and annoying voice. 

Or try to. Try to tune it out and fail to do so.

“Hey Vandy, catch~!!” The mocking voice of the other agent calls to him from the other side of the room. Vanderwood, of course, turns towards the sound and is met with an entire bag of Honey Buddha Chips hitting his face.

He catches the bag as it falls and stares at it before pinning Luciel with his best glare. “Fuck entirely off before I make you, brat.”

Of course, the other only snickers and shoves his face full of chips. “Oh, so scary, Miss Vanderwood~”

With another glare and growl, he flips off his boyfriend and leaves.

Truly, he would hurt Luciel if his job allowed him to. He really, really would.

 

 

2.

Vanderwood hadn’t thought that babysitting Luciel would be so taxing and annoying, but he’s once again proven wrong. 

So, so wrong.

He stares down at Luciel, fucking flabbergasted at the ball of white fluff the other is holding.

“You fucking stole Jumin Han’s prized cat?! Are you trying to get fucking killed or something you goddamn idiot??”

Being the brat he is, Luciel just smiles and swings the cat around, ignoring the pained yowling from the creature.

“Put the fucking cat down and give her back or so help me I will attack you.” He steps forward, placing a hand on one of the many weapons hidden on his person

Luciel sends him a smirk and snuggles Elizabeth the 3rd despite the fact that she keeps clawing at his arms. “Fight me, bitch~!”

… Of course, Vanderwood isn’t going to let that offer slip away. And soon enough he has Elizabeth away from the cat abuser, pinning Luciel to the ground. 

 

He smirks, hair slightly disheveled from the fight. “You’re such a brat. Good thing I know how to take care of brats like you~.”

Luciel says nothing, his only response being the dark red hue to his cheeks-- though from exertion or something else, Vanderwood isn’t sure.

But it’s definitely something he’d like to explore in the future.

 

 

3.

The one thing Vanderwood hates the most on the world is messes. He loathes them with a burning passion strong enough to melt Luciel’s stupid glasses.

And what does he walk in on after a mission? A mess of PhD. Pepper cans and chip bags all over the floor. Oh no. He’s not dealing with this shit today.

The fucking plastic and aluminum crinkles as he steps over them. Oh god, some of the bags still have chips in them! How utterly disgusting…

Jesus, this place is a mess. How the hell did this happen in the span of two days? Does the other agent just has a stash of trash that he dumps out to annoy Vanderwood??

Hid boyfriend very well knows how much he hates messes, especially getting back from missions. In his mind, he debates between picking up and going to get revenge on Luciel.

With a glare towards the door to Luciel’s work room, he grabs a bag and starts to pick up.

And if he feels satisfied when he leaves mottled bruised all over his boyfriend’s ass, well... he supposes that’s just what the brat deserves

 

 

4.

He barely reacts when Luciel walks away from the computer. Vanderwood’s seen him do it a million times, and it’s always just to get some more snacks. 

He even leaves the monitor on and his tabs open, a sure sign that he’s coming back.

Honestly though, anyone eating that amount of sugar must be insane. But then, he supposes he’s insane for dating Luciel, especially with how aggravating the brat can be.

But Vanderwood can’t complain, at least the other is doing his agency work for once. That’s enough of a struggle as is, the least he can do is let his boyfriend eat junk food while working.

He’s content enough just quietly writing a report for his latest mission when he hears the sound of tires screeching on the pavement.

Oh. Oh hell fucking no.

A glance outside confirms it; Luciel is speeding away in one of his self-proclaimed “babes”. This one’s his prized, cherry red convertible. 

But oh, his fucking brat of a boyfriend doesn’t stop there. Oh no, he gets a text from Luciel telling Vanderwood to finish the work for him. 

And god, that boy has him wrapped around his finger because Vanderwood actually does what he’s asked. He doesn’t want to, of course. But he doesn’t want Luciel to be in trouble with the agency.

That little fucker knew exactly what he was doing. And while Vanderwood works, he plots how to get back at Luciel for this little stunt-- perhaps a gag and some paddling will do.

 

 

5\. 

But none of those could prepare him for the fucking stupid prank his idiotic boyfriend played on him a couple weeks later.

It was just a normal day for Vanderwood. Cleaning the house and getting on Luciel’s back for slacking on work. He leaves to get more soda for his boyfriend and that’s… that’s when it all goes to fucking hell.

The first sign that something’s wrong is the unlocked gate, the lack of an AI scanning him and identifying him as “a hot piece of ass”.

He quickens his steps, the trained assassin in him on high alert. Something isn’t right. And those suspicions are confirmed by the shattered window on Luciel’s house.

At the sight of this, he drops the bags of groceries, sprinting into the house to find whoever dared to hurt his boyfriend. 

He pulls out a random weapon and stalks through the house, not being as cautious as he should but well.. He doesn’t care at the moment.

Nobody gets away with hurting his fucking boyfriend. Fucking nobody except Vanderwood himself.

But oh god, nothing could prepare him for the sight in Luciel’s workroom.

Nothing out of place, nothing taken or stolen. The room is the same aside from one major difference. Luciel isn’t in his chair. He isn’t working. He isn’t responding to Vanderwood calling out his name.

He’s just on the floor.

Doing nothing. 

Lying in a pool of some shiny red substance.

Oh. 

Oh god.

Oh my god please no…

Luciel!!

Luciel wake up!!

Please don’t be dead!!

Vanderwood sobs and slowly reaches towards what he assumes to be the corpse of his boyfriend. 

Only for said boyfriend to open his eyes and grin.

“Hey, chill out Vandy, I was just taking a nap~!”

…. 

Vanderwood glances down at the weapon in his hand and looks back at Luciel.

And then he turns the taser on and uses it on his idiotic brat of a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh yeah
> 
> so that is a thing i wrote??
> 
> idk, my bae just mentioned seven bing tasered and i wanted to write it


End file.
